Perfume of Glitter and Malec
by Burning the Frozen Summers
Summary: Alec is in the 'hospital' after breaking three ribs and getting knocked twice very hard to the head. So Magnus, in a way to pass the times, goes against Caterina's (and everyone else's) wishes, creates his own line of glitter, and sells it to Sephora. (Rated T because this IS a TMI fic)
1. Chapter 1

In. Out. In. Out. In Out. In Out. InOutInOut. My breathing increased, and the little line on the machine next to me jolted and twisted. My sister, Isabelle, let out a ragged breath and smiled, turning to the handsome blond boy beside her, and he in turn grinned like only a sarcastic, attractive, I-am-10x-better-than-you-and-know-it, teenage boy could. "Is this what it was like for you two?" Jace, as that was his name, asked. Isabelle frowned at him, and held a finger to her lips, pointing at me. "N-nn-nnoooo. No. I-Izzy. It-it's okay." I stammered, and the tall, silent man, or should I say Silent Brother, next to me looked down. _Silent. It does you no good to talk. It would do your - your Jace some good, however. _I smirked, knowing both Jace and Izzy heard it too. Jace frowned. "Says the one who never talks. I mearly talk to fill the air with my meloudious voice." _Hmph._ Brother Cimon II, turned away, and left the room. He left behind him a silent room. "I didn't know Silent Brothers could hold a grudge. All I did was break his cepter thingy." The door burst open, and a small figure burst in, red hair all over the place, followed by my boyfriend, Magnus, my very own sparkly warlock. Magnus' hair was held perfectly in its dyed and sprayed place, and his scarf was flung around his neck carelessly. "Alexander!" He cried, and I groaned. "Watch this!" Behind Magnus, a TV was being wheeled in. Magnus was holding a remote, I noticed belatedly. He hit play, and an ad showed about some sparkly perfume thing. Magnus was grinning. "I named it after us! Malec…" He zoned off. Oh no, Magnus did not invent that. I collapsed again.

Now 18-year-old Clary Fray looked up from her book. "Hmmm?" She glanced up at her best friend, Simon Lewis. The vampire. Simon muttered to himself, and Clary got annoyed. "What?" She glanced back at her book. Simon was looking worried. All of a sudden, the front door banged open. Clary jumped up, straightening her green-blue sweater. "This." Simon hissed. Magnus strode through the door. "Clary, honey, darling! I need a favor. Isabelle wouldn't do it." Clary groaned, and Magnus smiled. "Great!" He pulled something out of his pocket and sprayed it on her face. "Wha-aak!" Clary jumped back, but Magnus was too busy admiring his work. Clary looked down, and screamed. She was glitt-ified. Head to toe. And smelled like-well, like oranges mixed with chocolate. Simon cringed. Magnus grinned. "Fab! Let's go!" He pulled Clary out the door. Or, attempted to. Clary smacked him, and he rubbed his arm. "Ouch." He whined, and Clary ran up the stairs. Less then a minute later, the shower was running. Magnus smirked. "It doesn't come off in the shower! It only comes off when you kiss my boyfriend!" He pulled another bottle out of his pocket. _Wow, he has deep pockets. _Simon reflected, before getting sprayed. All that you could hear from the Fray/Fairchild house that day was screams and showers running.


	2. Chairman Meow?

A/N Thank you to rAndOmgiRl1220 for being my first ever reviewer!

Jace pulled his favorite jacket on. "See Alec? A necessity. It makes me look dashing." He smirked at Alec through the mirror in the hospital room. He had to be at Clary's in 10 minutes, and he sure as hell was not going like this. "Hmm-" Alec mused. Then he snorted, sending Jace into a panic. Did Alec need water? Was he going to be alright? Does Jace need to stay? Jace looked closely at Alec, who was laughing. Jace whirled back around. "I thought something was wro-HOLY SHIT!" Jace screamed. His whole body was covered in gold, purple, blue, red, every color. And sparkling. Like Edward the freaking vampire. Magnus stood there, a few feet away, holding a perfume spray bottle. "Don't you just love the smell, Alec?" Magnus' nose looked like it was dancing, he as sniffing so hard. "Like oranges and chocolate. Like you and me! Isn't it wonderful, Jace?" He snapped his fingers. Jace was coughing, choking really, on the scent and taste of the glitter perfume. Alec nodded. "I love it!" Everyone's eyes turned to Alec, who was never that cheerful, and has probably never said those words. Alec sighed.

Magnus. Magnus Bane, the friendly warlock. Tessa lifted her hand to knock, her sleave slipping down her long elegant arm. The man next to her, dressed in one of those Abe Lincoln hats and an old-fashioned suit, placed his gloved hand on her arm and lifted up his cane, smashing it against the door three times. Tessa turned her head and smiled gently at the man, her long white old-fashioned dress twirling around her. The door creaked open, and Tessa put her hand on the man's arm. Magnus stood there, obviously mid-gelling his hair. "Ah. The shadowhunter and the warlock! My favorite couple! You remind me of Alec and myself. Tessa being Alec, of course, and Jem, I guess you'd be me, then, wouldn't you? Tessa shot a worried look at Jem, who laughed. "Wha-What did you do to the Chairman?" Jem couldn't help himself. Magnus whirled around and picked up the tiny cat. "Hmph. How dare you even ask? He wanted to change his look, so I helped." That much was obvious. Chairman Meow was covered head to toe in glitter, had the tuft of hair on his head dyed rainbow, and smelled like-well, like oranges and chocolate. And the Chairman was wearing the exact clothing Magnus was-no pants, and a black leather jacket with a neon orange silk scarf, and striped purple and green socks. Tessa gagged. "What, sir, is that smell?" She tried to ask politely. Magnus grinned cheerfully, and nodded at her. "Don't you just love it? It smells like Alec and I as one. Mmmmm, I just ah-dore it."

NOT DONE WITH THIS CHAP YET!


End file.
